Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems are coupled to display devices that are not touch sensitive display devices. For instance, a computing system can be coupled to a monitor, a television set, or other display device that is not touch sensitive. Similarly, other computing systems, such as tablets and laptop computing devices may have display screens that are not touch sensitive.
In these scenarios, some touch experiences are very difficult to simulate. For instance, where a user wishes to ink (or draw on) a document, some such systems allow the user to enter a drawing mode and then press and hold a mouse button, and then to move the mouse, in an attempt to draw on the visually displayed content.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.